Cupcakes for Someone Special
by Mistress Sundrop
Summary: SasuNaru Fluff. Naruto has something special planned for Sasuke's Birthday! But when the Uchiha gets suspicious, what will the blonde have to do to keep his suprise a secret! R&R. No flames!


WOOHOOO! I finally published a fan fiction!!! Yah me!!! Yeah, well, in case you can't tell, this is my first fanfic!! So I apologize for any errors and stuff like that. I'm OOBSESSED with SasuNaru, so I just had to write something! So they are …17 in this one… already together…

Warning; Shonun-ai. Also, I tend to make my characters OOC….but it's not my fault! I can't help it! Honest! So DON"T FLAME ME!

Disclaimer; sigh not mine (Honestly, why would they have people put these? To rub it in our faces?)

Inspired by my Best friend's saying! "Muffins are just ugly cupcakes!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"They have to be perfect!" Naruto stated excitedly.

Sakura sighed, but smiled none the less. Today was Sasuke's Birthday, and Naruto had come to Sakura's house, at the crack of dawn, begging her to help him make cupcakes!! And after about 2 HOURS of Naruto's pouting, Sakura finally gave in and let the blonde inside.

"Naruto? Does Sasuke know you're here?"

"Nope! I made sure to sneak out quietly from bed! Besides, Sasuke will probably sleep late today. He doesn't have any missions." Naruto replied cheerily.

"Okay, that's good. You want this to be a surprise right?" The Kyuubi container nodded, gathering random ingredients from the Haruno's kitchen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke tiredly opened his eyes and felt around from the slumbering blonde beside. He immediately bolted upward after feeling only empty space. Something was wrong. Naruto was never up early! The Uchiha had to practically drag the boy out of bed everyday!

He quickly changed into his everyday outfit and searched the mansion. But the missing blonde was no where to be found. And what was most strange, was that Naruto didn't even bother to wake him up!!!

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered, brushing some bangs out of his face." I wanted to spend today with you…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto dumped all of the ingredients from the Sakura's kitchen onto the counter. He didn't know the first thing about making cupcakes, so he basically gathered everything in the room.

Sakura looked at all off the food items before bursting out in laughter.

"Naruto, why don't you let me gather the ingredients?!" Sakura walked over to the counter and picked up a ramen packet." Cupcakes don't have ramen in them!"

The blonde boy took the packet from her hand and mumbled," But then what makes them taste good?"

Sakura, not knowing whether or not her friend was kidding( and not wanting to find out), simply started gathering all the useless food items and began to put them in the correct place. Then she went over to her recipe book, flipped a few pages, and stopped on the page titled 'Cupcakes'.

"Right then. What type of cupcakes would Sasuke like?"

"Chocolate! Naruto yelled with glee. Sasuke was going to be so happy! Naruto knew, secretly, that the Uchiha loved chocolate.

"Okay, good. Now Naruto," Sakura said. "Can you-"

Knock Knock Knock

"Do you want me to get it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked politely. Sakura nodded, busy mixing ingredients.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke sighed in frustration. He couldn't find his little boyfriend anywhere. He had checked the Hokage's office, but Tsunade hadn't given the blonde any missions today. He also checked Ichiraku's, but the owner hadn't seen Naruto either.

Maybe Sakura has seen him, Sasuke thought tiredly. It was already noon. Half of his Birthday was already over!

So, the raven haired boy made his way slowly over to Sakura's…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As the unsuspecting blonde made his way from Sakura's kitchen to the door, he never could have guessed who was at the door.

He slowly creped up to the pep hole…only to see the scowling face of Sasuke!

"Sasuke! Oh no! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Naruto yelled, running from the door and into the kitchen. Sakura stopped what she was doing, looking alarmed.

"Sasuke's here!! NOW!" She panicked.

"Yeah! But don't worry. He didn't see me!"

"So! The whole village heard you!"

"Ohh….oops…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Was that…Naruto's voice? Sasuke thought confused. He didn't sound too happy to see me…

Sasuke knocked on the door again…and again… and again. He was about to knock the damn door down before Sakura opened it.

"Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed, shutting the door behind her." What a…wonderful surprise! What are you doing here?!"

"Well, I was looking for Naruto and just now, I think I heard his-"

"Nope! Not here! Sorry! Might I suggest the forest? He might be there training!" Sakura exclaimed. She started to push Sasuke the direction of the forest.

"Fine. But if he's not there, I'm coming back. Even if I have to break the door down!" Sasuke declared. He glared at Sakura and the evil door behind her. Then he put his hands in his pockets and trudged to the forest.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Is he gone?" Naruto asked Sakura as she made her way back into the kitchen.

The kunonchi sighed tiredly before replying.

"Yeah. I sent him to the forest. It won't be long before he comes back though."

Naruto smiled brightly. "Then it's a good thing I already put the cupcakes in the oven!"

Sakura walked over to the oven and peered inside. 12 cupcakes sat inside.

"You put them in at 12:30?"

"Yep."

"And you put the oven for 345?"

"Yep."

Sakura stared at Naruto with her mouth open for a few moments before composing her self and walking into the living room. She and Naruto watched T.V., patiently waiting for the cupcakes to bake.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Damn Sakura, Damn forest, Damn Naruto!" Sasuke cursed under breath. He couldn't believe he believed Sakura! He knew he heard Naruto's voice inside her house!

Not that he was jealous. Uchiha's don't get jealous. He was just curious as to what they were doing…in her house…all alone…

The Uchiha cursed once more as he quickened his pace.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"They're…done?" Sakura squeaked horrified. The cupcakes looked terrible! Well, not terrible, but they certainly did not look like cupcakes! The bread was all uneven, with air pockets everywhere. If anything, they looked like muffins!

"Yah! Now we can put on the icing!" Naruto cried, oblivious to the deformed goodies in front of him. He thought they looked great!

"Well, I suppose if you like them…" Sakura stared." I don't have any icing here. You'll have to buy some. But take the cupcakes. Sasuke should be here soon."

Naruto picked up the muffins/cupcake things and made his way towards the door.

"Thanks Sakura-chan! But can you-"Naruto grinned sheepishly." -loan me some money for icing?"

Sakura sighed, placing money into Naruto's hand and shut the door behind him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke left Sakura's house a little more than disappointed. Sakura admitted that Naruto was there, but left shortly before he came back. And when the irritated raven asked what HIS blonde was doing there, Sakura just smiled and shut the door.

So much for a happy birthday, Sasuke thought a little sadly.

But, right before the Uchiha was about to head home, a flash of orange caught his eye.

He immediately raced toward the orange blob, not caring how many people he bumped and pushed on the busy street.

I've got you now, he thought smugly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Icing, Icing, Icing, thought Naruto. Where is the icing?

He was currently zig zagging through the aisles of the grocery store. But who knew icing would be so hard to find? He stopped in the middle of the 5th aisle, sighing in relief. He was about to reach for the chocolate icing, when he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Dobe, I've been searching for you all day."

Naruto turned in surprise. Sasuke was panting with his hands on his knees. The blonde quickly hid the tray behind his back.

"S-Sa-Sasuke?! What are you doing here?"

"Well." Sasuke stood up straight." I was looking for you all day! I wanted to see you at least once! Did you forget what today is?!"

"Of course not-"

"Then why were you running away from me?!?"

"I wasn't!"

"I searched everywhere for you. And I know that you were at Sakura's. What were you doing there?!"

Naruto gripped the tray behind him tighter. "Nothing." He replied coyly.

"Naruto…" Sasuke gritted his teeth. " Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell Me!"

"NO!"

"Tell me NOW!"

"Never! It's a surprise!!"

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"Fine!!" Naruto yelled. He slowly moved the "cupcakes" in front of him, and in a softer voice said, "They're chocolate. You weren't supposed to see them until they had icing on them."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, then at the…things he was holding, and then back at Naruto. "So this is what you were doing at Sakura's?" Naruto nodded slowly.

"I know that they don't look like much, but they are chocolate, so I know if you tasted them that mmpgh-" Naruto was efficiently shut up by Sasuke's lips on his. Sasuke pulled back slowly after a few moments and whispered, "Thank you.'

Naruto beamed. "Does that mean you like them?"

Sasuke nodded, smiling slightly.

"And that you'll try one?" Naruto asked cutely. He held the tray towards Sasuke. The Uchiha hesitated, but took one, not wanting to hurt the blonde's feelings. Besides, Sakura helped bake them right?

Sasuke took one and took a quick bite. Naruto looked up expectantly.

Much to Sasuke's surprise (and delight), his mouth was filled with chocolaty goodness. He quickly moved to his second and third. (Wow! He really love's Chocolate!)

Naruto laughed, pulling the tray away from Sasuke. "Save some for later!"

Then Naruto himself took a cupcake and shoved it in his mouth. "Wow! These really are good!!"

The Uchiha made a face that resembled a pout. "Can I have one more?"

"No." Naruto stated, shaking his head. "Save some for later."

"Fine…Can we go home?" Sasuke didn't wait for an answer. He quickly picked up the blonde bridal style and exited the store, careful not to hurt his blonde and his cupcakes.

Naruto blushed and started to squirm. "What are you doing teme? Put me down! Somebody will see!"

"I don't care." Sasuke replied, shrugging indifferently.

After a few minutes, Naruto began to relax. " So what are we going to do when we get home?"

Smirking evilly, Sasuke murmured, "Why, celebrate my birthday, of course."

Naruto's face turned 3 shades of red, knowing EXACTLY what was going through his boyfriend's mind.


End file.
